


Down In The Dirt

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Dipper Pines, School Uniforms, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Dipper and Ford have a naughty Skype meeting. DipFord.





	Down In The Dirt

The dirtiest thing about Dipper is that it’s easy for him to make him look younger than his age.

Ford is sure that Dipper doesn’t like it, that he has a soft, round baby face and that his voice is always on the verge of breaking, but he seems to have become more accepting of those parts of himself ever since he realized that they are something Ford finds appealing about him. It’s something Ford ought to feel more guilty about, but somehow he never gets around to feeling that way.

“Everything’s ready here, Great Uncle Ford! Are you alone?”

“I’m alone, Dipper.”

“Okay, I’ll turn the camera on!”

The basement elevator is down, giving Ford an opportunity to cut off the session and hide the evidence of all wrong-doings if the elevator is summoned up, but he still keeps glancing in its direction as he waits for the camera to turn on at Dipper’s end. However, once the screen fills with a view of Dipper lying down on his stomach on the bed, Ford forgets all about his own environment, staring speechlessly at his laptop.

“Man, we’re going to be so dead if anyone catches us.” Dipper starts to get up on his hands and knees, shuffling backwards on the bed. “So, how does it look like over there? Should I put lights on?”

Ford says nothing, having trouble articulating his thoughts. Dipper is wearing a schoolgirl uniform that is surely not in use at any real school. The red plaid skirt just barely offers coverage for Dipper’s hips, flipping upward with every move Dipper makes and giving Ford glimpses of his white lace panties. The top half of the uniform is slightly more decent, consisting of a tight jacket and a low-cut top designed to show off the wearer’s chest, with a detachable collar and a plaid tie completing the picture. Except, what really completes the picture are Dipper’s usual white knee socks, so normal and innocent-looking they make the rest of the outfit stand out even more in its filthiness.

A voice that sounds disturbingly much like Stan’s is whispering in Ford’s mind about what a dirty old man he is and the voice is completely right.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Dipper says, brushing his hair behind his ears. That makes Ford realize that aside from the uniform, Dipper hasn’t tried to dress himself up, his face still clean and his hair arranged if not exactly combed. The uncertainty on his nephew’s features makes Ford wish he could reach through the screen and take him into his arms, but since he can’t, he says:

“I’m quiet because you look amazing, Dipper.” It’s true; the boy looks absolutely delectable, and the way Ford feels must be apparent from his voice because Dipper blushes bright pink at his words, smiling as he continues to fiddle with his hair. Ford smiles too, wishing he could touch Dipper. “Remind me to return the favor one day,” he says instead, voice husky.

“I will.” Dipper grabs the edge of the skirt with both hands, his smile turning into a smirk. “Wanna see something awesome?”

Dipper is lifting his skirt before Ford can answer, spreading his slim thighs wide as he shows off his groin, his already hard cock bulging in the constraints of the white panties. He lets Ford look at his groin for a while before reaching between his legs with one hand, starting to rub himself through the panties. Ford bites his lip at the sight, dropping his hand between his own legs where his cock is straining against his pants and underwear, begging for release and touch.

“I wish you were here, Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper whispers, dragging his fingers slowly up from his crotch to the flat plane of his stomach before sliding them beneath the waistband of the panties, pushing them back down just as slowly until he’s grasping his cock, palming it. “I wish this was your hand.”

A sound is trying to form in Ford’s throat; he is quick to swallow it down, willing his own hand to move at snail’s speed as he pulls the button of his pants open and starts to push the zipper down, sensing the heat from his own groin through his briefs. “I wish that was my hand too,” he says, although he loves Dipper’s slim little hand, loves watching it work underneath the flimsy underwear as the boy strokes himself. “Do you have other wishes?”

Dipper doesn’t respond right away. Instead, he lets out a soft moan, his hips twitching slightly as he tries not to buck against his own hand. Dipper bends backwards from his waist a bit, letting the fabric of the skirt rest against his taut stomach while he starts to push the panties down to his thighs, revealing his pink, flushed cock and balls, his hairless groin. Ford’s cock jerks hard at the sight, making him forget all about teasing himself; he shoves his hand inside his underwear, taking his cock into his hand to pump at it.

“I wish I could sit on you,” Dipper says, pre-come pearling up on the tip of his slender dick as he jerks himself off, eyes squeezed shut and teeth grinding down against his lower lip. “Sit on you and ride you until I can’t move anymore.” His hips are moving now, rocking softly back and forth as he thrusts into his own fisted hand.

“I wish we could be together.” Ford can’t really see Dipper’s feet from this angle, but he can visualize how the boy’s toes keep curling and uncurling in his white socks, as tightly as Dipper’s other hand is balling up to a fist around the bunched up panties. “I wish I could be there with you.”

This time, Ford can’t hold back a moan, his own hips bucking upward on his chair as he strokes himself harder, staring at Dipper’s leaking, swollen cock as it gets redder and redder. He wishes he could take it into his mouth, suck it dry.

“I-” He licks his lips, gripping himself tight as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, thrusts it against the slit. “I wish that, too.”

Dipper groans at his words, flopping down onto his back on the bed as he lifts his legs up, peeling the panties off for good and throwing them away before setting his feet back on the bed, wide apart from each other. Ford has an ample view to Dipper’s naked groin now, to his stiff, dripping cock that is soon grasped and pumped by Dipper’s hand, increasingly harder and faster until he’s coming, his balls jerking along with his cock as he empties himself into his hand. Ford follows Dipper to a climax in seconds, moaning as he feels the warm rush of semen against his own fingers, his whole body throbbing and burning until all the tension inside it disappears at once, and he falls slack against his chair.

On the laptop screen, Dipper lies motionless on the bed, his narrow chest heaving with deep breaths as he comes down from his high, his whole body shaking with the aftershock of his orgasm. Dipper releases his wet, spent cock, letting it hang limp between his thighs as he pulls his hand away, lifting it up above his face. He stares at it for a moment before he starts to sit up, making sure Ford’s view to his crotch is still unobstructed.

Staring straight at Ford, Dipper starts to lick his hand clean. Shivering all over, Ford pulls his hand out of his underwear, bringing it over to his face so he can start doing the same.


End file.
